


The Story of Us

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: A story of Harry and Ron--written through a series of drabbles.





	1. Beginings, Middles, and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my Harry/Ron table.  I have taken all the parts and put them into one story.    


* * *

**_ Beginings _ **

  
  
  
They'd met on Platform 9 ¾ and Harry hadn't been sure how to get onto the platform. His mum had told Harry how to go about it, and while Ron didn't know who the boy was, he was drawn to him.   
  
Maybe it was his eyes, or the fact he was all alone, but Ron searched the boy out on the train. When he introduced himself, Ron was impressed, but quickly realized that Harry Potter was just an ordinary boy.   
  
They talked, shared Pumpkin Pasties, and chocolate frogs. They'd met and were terrified by a girl named Hermione Granger. They almost got into a fight with a arse named Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself," Harry said, and Ron felt his heart well with happiness.  
  
He didn't realize  until several years, several girlfriends, and several Horcruxes later that he was in love with Harry.   
  
They began as friends, best mates, and it would be years before they became lovers. He couldn't imagine a life without Harry.  
  
They began on Platform 9 ¾ and they would part the first time at the same location.  
  
That moment on the platform when their eyes met and Harry gave him a nervous smile was the beginning of friendship.  
  
Someday that smile would mean more.

**_ Middles _ **

 

If Ron had to pinpoint exactly when his friendship with Harry changed, well not changed but deepened, he would answer immediately, fifth year. Harry was having horrible dreams that were actually Voldemort's thoughts and feelings, and Ron was there for him.   
  
He watched as Harry had horrific nightmares, he comforted him, cleaned up after him when the nightmares got so extreme that Harry would actually vomit from the pain he was in, and he worried. Ron reckoned he lost more sleep in fifth year than he did the whole time they were looking for the horcruxes and that was saying something.  
  
Harry never understood why Ron did those things for him, and  if asked, Ron would have just shrugged and said, "It's because you're my best mate and that's my job."  
  
Those moments, those moments where Ron cared for Harry, made him feel useful. It seemed to be too little and Ron longed to take away the dreams and take the burden from him.   
  
In fourth year he may have envied Harry, but now he would gladly take the burden from him, if only to allow his friend one night's sleep, and it never occurred to him to wonder why.  
  
Sirius died that year and Harry blamed himself. Ron could see him shutting down before his eyes and he didn't know how to help. Merlin, he wanted to, but Harry didn't talk about his feelings and Ron wouldn't force him.  
  
The night before they took the train home, he watched as Harry had tossed and turned. It wasn't a nightmare, but he heard Harry whispering Sirius' name in his sleep, trying to warn him, and Ron had never felt so helpless.  
  
He wasn't sure what compelled him to get out of his own bed and do a silencing charm on Harry's, but as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed, his hand resting on Harry's forehead, he was nearly overcome with his feelings. Harry settled down, his face evened out, and his breathing became steady and deep.  
  
Harry would never know that Ron comforted him in the middle of a bad dream.   
  
Ron would never tell him either...

 

**_ Ends _ **

**__ **

Harry was leaving. Ron still couldn't believe it and his stomach clenched as he fought back tears. He had come to the realization that Harry was his life, and shortly after Harry announced that he wanted to see the world.   
  
Ron wanted to go with him, he wanted to tell him that he loved him, and he'd just waited too long. Hermione had urged him before the final battle to tell Harry how he felt. She thought Harry felt the same way, but Ron knew differently.   
  
They were best mates; they were friends and nothing more.   
  
So Ron agreed to go with Harry to the train station. They stood on the platform at King's Cross and Ron had to shove his hands in his pockets so Harry wouldn't see the trembling.  
  
"So," Ron said softly. "This is goodbye?"  
  
"Ron, it's not goodbye," Harry grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be back in a couple of months and I still plan on starting the Auror Academy in the fall. We'll be partners just liked we planned."  
  
Ron bit his lip and didn't say anything. He wanted so much to believe Harry, but he just couldn't. Harry hadn't asked him to come along and Ron believed in his soul that Harry was leaving for good.  
  
"I'll miss you," Ron forced a smile on his face. "You know Hermione will drive me mental  while you're gone."  
  
"Ron," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened between you and Hermione?"  
  
Ron blushed, "We just figured out that we were better as friends."  
  
That was a half-truth-the night Harry almost died getting the locket from Grimmauld Place, Ron spent the night retching in the loo. Hermione had stayed with him and she helped him realized that he loved her but wasn't in love with her. She also helped him realized he was in love with Harry. They parted well and somehow their friendship had even deepened.   
  
"So you're okay with her dating, George?" Harry asked. "I wondered."  
  
"Yeah, I reckon I am," Ron said. "They're actually good for each other and she's doing brilliant things in the twins' shop."  
  
The train whistle sounded and Harry's eyes widened, "I've got to go." He turned and faced the train. Ron saw him take a deep breath before turning back to Ron. "I'll write as soon as I get there."  
  
"Get where?" Ron asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
Harry winked at him, "No idea, but I'll owl you when I get there."  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment and Ron thought he saw something flicker through Harry's eyes.   
  
"Take care, Harry," Ron held out his hand for Harry to shake and was surprised when Harry pulled him into a hug. He breathed in Harry's scent and blinked back tears.  
  
"You too, Ron," Harry released him and turned to get on the train. "I'll owl..."  
  
Ron nodded, afraid to say anything, and when Harry stepped onto the train he lifted his hand to wave goodbye.  
  
The train whistle blew, muffling his whispered, "I love you, Harry."  
  
Ron watched as the train slid out of sight and he felt a hand on his elbow.  
  
"All right there, Ron?" Hermione said softly.   
  
He was surprised to see her there and he allowed her to lead him to a bench. She pulled him into her arms and he allowed himself to breakdown. He cried into her neck and she whispered soothing things into his ear and stroked his hair.  
  
"He'll be back, Ron," She cupped his face in her hands. "He'll be back."  
  
Ron shook his head sadly and whispered, "It began here and it ended here."  
  
"Ron," Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Love never ends."  
  
He let her lead him from the train station and he peered one last time down the tracks.   
  
It was over.


	2. Insides, Outsides, and Hours

  
Author's notes:  Thanks to the triomakesmehot for the speedy beta on this.  It was done brilliantly!     


* * *

**_ Insides _ **

**__ **

Life went on after Harry climbed aboard that train, but for Ron, he just went through the day mechanically. He got up, he made tea, he showered, and he forced himself to eat. He practiced smiling in the mirror so no one would know that he was miserable.  
  
Hermione mothered him, nagged him to keep training, and for once he listened to her. Training was good because if he trained hard enough he forgot that empty feeling inside. He was able to push aside the feeling that part of him was missing.   
  
He got owls from Harry, of course, and it just made things worse. He wanted to ignore them and ignore the way his heart raced every time a new one arrived.   
Harry was having the time of his life, he had freedom like he had never known, and he didn't seem to miss Ron at all. Ron's heart broke when he realized Harry had moved on without him.   
  
Auror training started in two weeks, but Harry never mentioned coming home. Ron knew deep inside that it was time to put Harry in his past, but he just couldn't. He hated himself for it. He hated the fact that he was loyal and faithful to the bitter end. He hated the fact that he was so weak.  
  
He vowed he would never let anyone that close again. He vowed to never be hurt again and he would never again allow himself to be cast aside like he meant nothing. He allowed his heart to harden and something inside him shifted.   
  
It was time for him to be selfish, for him to succeed without Harry, and Ron vowed he would make it on his own.  
  
He didn't need to be Harry's wheezy any longer. He wasn't the boy that Harry would miss most-he was a man, and things were going to change.

 

**_ Outsides _ **

**__ **

Ron started Auror training without Harry and found he had a certain flair for strategy. He spent hours training, working out, and he finally came into his own body. He worked until he hardly recognized himself. His hair was longer, his shoulders were broad, his stomach sculpted, and his height and weight was finally proportionate.  
  
He and the guys from his training class got matching tattoos, they went to pubs and drank flaming shots of Firewhiskey, and none of his new mates said a word when he wanted to pull a bloke in the loo.   
  
He and Hermione had lunch every day and he helped her plan her wedding to George. She worried about him, about how much he was drinking, and about the sheer number of blokes that he ran through. He'd gotten a flat two blocks from George and Hermione, and he couldn't keep track of the times she'd popped in to find him kissing another conquest goodbye.  
  
He was still receiving owls from Harry but he just tossed them aside, unopened, and on the anniversary of Harry's leaving he tossed them all in the fire. He took a room at The Leaky Cauldron that weekend and spent it shagging nameless blokes who looked nothing like Harry. He stayed numb, and when Monday rolled around he went back to work as if nothing was amiss.  
  
Hermione tried to talk to him but he brushed her aside, insisting he was happy with the way things were, and that he was finally over Harry. He could tell she didn't believe him but she nodded her head and allowed him to change the subject.  
  
On the outside he appeared happy and to everyone else he knew it seemed he had the perfect life. He was a handsome bloke, top of his class at the Auror Academy, and he had loads of family and friends.  
  
Ron never told anyone that none of them had replaced Harry. He never spoke of his desperate loneliness, and the blokes he slept with could never hold a candle to Harry.

 

**_ Hours _ **

**__ **

They had been at this for hours; watching Malfoy Manor, and based on an anonymous tip they were finally going to get to arrest Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Ron was uneasy about the whole mission, something just didn't feel right, and when the light when on in the basement of the dark house the team began to move.  
  
They crossed the grounds silently, taking down wards as they went, and they weren't expecting the attack. Flashes of green and red light lit up the night as hexes and curses flew from less than one hundred feet away. Ron's instincts immediately kicked in and he hit the ground and rolled out of the way as a hex was fired at him.   
  
He watched in horror as Auror after Auror dropped to the ground. They tried to Disapparate but they had obviously walked into a well planned trap as several Aurors splinched themselves and were hit with Avada Kedavra. It all happened so quickly and so much smoke surrounded him, he didn't see the curse coming his way until it hit him in the chest. He was lifted off his feet, thrown across the damp grass, and it seemed as if he was falling backwards for hours. He hit a tree with a loud crash and he saw Snape's sneering face just before he lost consciousness.  
  
He would wake hours later, in a cold cellar, and he would encounter the two men he hated most at Hogwarts.  
  
"We seemed to have captured a Weasel," Malfoy smirked as he tossed water in Ron's face to revive him. "How have you been, Weasel and where's Potter?"  
  
"Tsk Tsk, Draco," Snape smirked as he leaned against the bars of the cage they had Ron in. "Mr. Weasley is our guest and we should extend him every courtesy." Snape lifted his wand. "Crucio!"  
  
Ron felt as though his insides were turning, twisting, and he screamed in pain. He hit the floor and curled into a fetal position as the curse slammed through him.  
  
"Where is Potter?" Malfoy sneered when Snape released the curse.   
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy," Ron snarled. "Fuck you."  
  
"Don't worry, Weasel," Malfoy kicked him in the ribs and Ron heard one crack. "I'm sure, Potter will save you. He always does."  
  
Ron gritted his teeth against the pain and watched them leave. Harry wasn't going to save anyone, least of all him, and he studied his surroundings to see if there was a way out.   
  
"I'm going to kill the ferret with my bare hands," he growled under his breath and leaned against the wall. "Snape too."  
  
It would be hours before they interrogated him again and next time Ron would be ready.  
  
He hoped...

 

 


	3. Days, Weeks, Months, Red

  
Author's notes: Thank you to The Trio Makes me Hot for the beta!   


* * *

**_Days_ **

 

 

Ron lost track of the days he'd been held by Malfoy and Snape. He didn't speak, he gave nothing away, and they punished him for it. They stopped hexing him after three days and resorted to crude physical methods to punish him. His arm was cut, his face was a mess of bruises, and yet Ron still wouldn't give into their wishes.   
  
He hoarded his food, he only took enough water to keep him alive, and he watched. He watched and learned their patterns, their habits, and he plotted. He found it to be very much like a chess match, he allowed himself to be maneuvered, and when the time was right he would make his own move.   
  
There were no windows in the cellar and they kept the room dark except for when they were interrogating him. He couldn't see, he could only hear, and he longed for sunlight against his skin. He spent his days reminding himself of sunlit days at the Burrow, of Hermione, and occasionally he allowed himself the weakness of thinking of Harry.  
  
They expected Harry to rescue him **,** but Ron was going to rescue himself. He overheard things in the darkness that he stored away to memory, things he could use later, and he waited and told himself in a few days he would be free.  
  
Malfoy and Snape would be dead and this nightmare would be over.  
  
He didn't expect what was coming...

 

**_Weeks_ **

The days turned into weeks and Ron slowly gave up hope of anyone coming for him. He wasn't sure they were looking for him and he over heard Malfoy telling Snape he had sent Hermione a note with the broken pieces of Ron's wand.  
  
He was certain everyone thought him dead, but his resolve didn't weaken. He refused to let his mind play tricks on him, he refused to give in to the fear that tried to settle in his stomach, and he waited for the opportune moment to strike.  
  
He didn't expect Snape to begin using his thought **s** against him. He didn't expect Snape to play on his fears. The first night it happened **,** Ron screamed himself hoarse as spiders of every size crawled into his cage and over his body. He tore at his clothing and he heard Malfoy's laughter. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't real **,** but his mind couldn't separate fact from fiction.  
  
They left him alone for a week, a week of remembering the spiders, before coming at him again. It was whizzing Quaffles and Malfoy singing _Weasley is Our King_. His body was bruised from multiple Quaffles flying at him and he was certain another rib had been broken.  
  
Yet, he kept his silence, he kept his oath, and he continued to wait.  
The third week, they started on his family; they sent him images of his worst fears about his loved ones. They produced false newspapers, they showed him locksof red hair, and they told him that they were going to find his mother and perhaps that would loosen his tongue.  
  
They preyed upon his insecurities and when Snape found his feelings for Harry it began again. They used Harry against him, calling Ron a shirt lifter, saying Harry had abandoned him, and Ron believed them.  
  
He held on by a thread and he knew he would have to strike soon. They were going to break him and he had to protect Harry from them. He wouldn't let them have him. That was his job right? He would never give up Harry's last location, he wouldn't give up Hermione, and he would face death for the two of them.  
  
_Soon_ Ron thought as he lay panting on the floor. _Soon_

 

**_Months_ **

It had been two months since Ron was captured,  as far as he could tell. He thought about the fact that he was suppose to give Hermione away at the end of the year and that she would hex him if he wasn't there to do it. He thought about how his family must be feeling, how his mother must be suffering, and he wondered how they were doing without him.  
  
He played games with himself, trying to keep himself sane, and when he knew he was alone in the building he exercised. He practiced wandless magic and was soon good enough that he could actually move his food tray around. He thought of better times and sometimes he even talked to Harry.  
  
He knew in his heart it wasn't real **,** but it made him feel better. He told Harry how badly he had hurt him by leaving **,** and he even imagined Harry apologizing to him. He imagined them falling together, their lips meeting, and he could almost feel the weight of Harry's cock in his palm as he stroked himself to completion. Ron felt funny about wanking in this situation **,** but sometimes it was the only thing that allowed him to sleep.  
  
He knew Malfoy and Snape were growing tired of his games and he realized his opportunity to strike would be coming soon. He overheard them, they weren't quiet about it, and Ron was sure they meant to demoralize him. They actually believed that he would sacrifice his friends to save his own life-proved they didn't pay attention all those years they were at Hogwarts together. They were going to kill him and put him on display in Diagon Alley, they believed it would draw Harry out of hiding, and Ron chuckled under his breath as he made his plan.  
  
Tomorrow, it would be over **,** one way or another tomorrow.

 

**_Years_ **

Ron felt a knot in his stomach as Snape and Malfoy came down the stairs. He could hear their heavy footsteps, he could smell the hint of wine that filtered off of them, and his body tensed in anticipation.   
  
Throughout the day, images from his years at Hogwarts flashed through his mind, and they gave him courage. He remembered facing Aragog, he remembered McGonagall's chess set, and he remembered standing up to Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. He wasn't a coward as they suggested, his love for his family and friends made him more powerful than they could imagine, and he would escape tonight.  
  
He gathered his anger, knowing it would enhance his power, and focused on blocking his mind from Snape. He had just enough occulmency training to be able to block his plans but not his feelings. He refused to accept defeat, he refused to give up, and he would escape this hell tonight.  
  
He lay in a fetal position on the floor, pretending to be defeated, and he even managed to force a few tears from his eyes when he pinched himself hard. The lantern was lit and surrounded his captors in a yellow hue. He didn't respond when they spoke and he tried not to flinch when Malfoy kicked him. He bit his lip hard, feeling the skin break open, and he lifted his head to look at them.  
  
"Well, Weasel," Malfoy sneered. "St. Potter isn't coming to save you. Shame really, I was looking forward to killing you while he watched."  
  
Ron said nothing, merely hung his head, and waited for Snape to step into the cage. He kept his eyes on the floor, wincing as Malfoy threaded his hands through his hair, and pulled his head up hard.  
  
"What, no witty comeback, Weasel?" he smirked. "No final thoughts? Pity."

  
"Draco," Snape entered the cage. "Stop playing with your prey."  
  
Ron began channeling his thoughts, focusing his magic, and as Draco lifted his wand **,** he felt tingling through his arms and fingers. He was silent **,** but when he shouted _Expelliarmus_ in his head, their wands flew at him. He caught Snape's and snapped it in two before leveling Draco's at Snape.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," he was surprised by how calm he sounded, and when the green light hit Snape in the chest **,** he actually felt a moment of guilt before snapping Draco's wand in two.  
  
"I don't need my wand to end you, Malfoy."

****

**_Red_ **

Ron saw the fear in Malfoy's eyes and his first punch connected with Malfoy's nose, breaking it with a snap that echoed through the cellar, and blood poured from Malfoy's aristocratic nose.  
  
Ron slammed Malfoy back against the bars before lifting him by the throat and throwing him across the room. Malfoy swung at him, breaking the skin of Ron's lip, and Ron slammed his head into the steel bars surrounding them. He heard a loud crack and he realized the sound came from Malfoy's skull fracturing. Malfoy's eyes were wide and sightless, blood poured from his mouth, coating Ron's white shirt, and with a horrified scream Ron dropped him to the floor.  
  
There was blood everywhere, on his hands, his clothing, and all he could see was red. He shook all over, struggling to regain control of himself, and with a final look back he ran. He had to get away from the bodies in that cage and he fell when he reached the steps. He crawled his way to the top, he lifted his hand to turn the door handle, but before he could **,** it was blown off it's hinges.  
  
He looked up and saw a sea of red hair; his brothers, his sister, and standing side by side in front of the group were Harry and Hermione with raised wands.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione gasped as he tried to crawl up the next step. "Ron!"  
  
He looked up again and saw the horror on Harry's face. Their eyes locked and he said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"Hi ya, Harry,." His voice was weak and hoarse. "Good of you all to drop in."  
  
Then everything faded to black.

 


End file.
